villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Regina Mills
|origin = Once Upon a Time |occupation = Queen Mayor of Storybrooke Owner of Roni’s Bar |skills = |hobby = Caring for her adoptive son Henry. Terrorizing villagers (formerly). |goals = |crimes = Malefic Mass murder Regicide Patricide Child abuse Kidnapping Incrimination Torture Rape |type of villain = Magic Tyrantess}} Regina Mills, also known as the "Evil Queen", is a central character and the main antagonist-turned-protagonist of the ABC fairy tale drama Once Upon a Time. She serves as the main antagonist of Season 1, the secondary antagonist of Season 2 (along with Captain Hook), one of the secondary protagonists/anti-heroine in Seasons 3-6 and the main protagonist in season 7. In the finale, she is crowned as the Good Queen by Snow White. Regina is the Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest, who casts a dark curse that transports everyone to the real world in a town called Storybrooke. From Season 2 on, Regina works to redeem herself for her adoptive son Henry's sake and eventually because she no longer wants to be a villain anymore. Before the breaking of the first Dark Curse, she was the Mayor of the town of Storybrooke, but her former identity in the fairy tale world is Snow White's evil stepmother. She was portrayed by . Personality In many of her flashbacks, Regina was murderous, wrathful, treacherous, merciless, and a downright evil sociopath. At first innocent and kind in spite of her harsh and strict upbringing by her controlling mother Cora, Regina went down a dark path when young Snow White's betrayal of her trust caused her true love Daniel to be murdered and forced her into a loveless marriage with the king (even though Cora manipulated the child and caused these events). Though she managed to break free of Cora with Rumplestiltskin's help, the Dark One's influence would further her vengeance on Snow White. Despite Tinker Bell's offer for another chance at happiness and true love, Regina refused out of fear of a life without anger and hatred. After murdering Leopold, Regina terrorized the kingdom with her cruelty. She had a twisted comprehension of the concepts of good and evil. She labeled Snow villainous and that the kingdom would see her "kindness" once she killed her stepdaughter was dead (even after she had an entire village slaughtered for refusing to tell Snow's whereabouts), and that the princess didn't care or love her subjects like the queen did; declarations that Rumple and Tinker Bell knew otherwise. Whenever things didn't go her way, especially if it involved Snow, she could take her anger out on her guards and snap their necks. She even showed pleasure in killing one of them in a fencing match, even sniffing the blood on the sword. Having had her own happiness taken from her, she subjected other people to the miseries she had. She also took pleasure in tearing apart others' romance, such Snow and Charming, Rumple and Belle, and Ariel and Eric, and used the the Genie's feelings for her as a way to rid her of Leopold. Regina wasn't too keen with doubts of her strength, causing her to overreact and make irrational decisions. She appeared to harbor self-loathing; enchanting Cupid's arrow to instead guide to the person she hated most (Snow White), it actually lead her to gaze at herself in a mirror. However, she wasn't completely heartless and possessed genuine love for her father Henry, though it didn't stop from killing him to cast the Dark Curse. After overpowering Maleficent, she spared her, stating she considered the more moral sorceress as her sole friend. As mayor of Storybrooke, Regina used her position to influence and intimidate the residents while keeping their good favor. Despite her corruption, she truly cared and loved her adoptive son Henry (named after her father), even though his biological mother is Emma, the one who can break her curse, and his grandparents are her sworn enemies, Snow White and Prince Charming. From the second season, she has been a complex character, trying to redeem herself for Henry's sake and eventually became neutral. We then saw that she had (or gained) a sense of standards. This was shown when she was visibly shocked her mother killed Snow's so she could become the Queen and had uneasiness, not to mention suspicion, with her mother's plan to take Rumplestiltskin's power just to become a family with Henry. At the start of the third season, she is sarcastic, snarky, and vitriolic, constantly disagreeing with the group on how they save Henry from Peter Pan. She begins to show acceptance of sharing the role as Henry's mother with Emma. Near the end, her redemption continues to grow. She gave Ariel her voice back along with giving her information on Eric's life in Storybrooke after a fulfilled agreement between them and stood up for Tinker Bell while ordering the Blue Fairy to give her wings back. In order to stop a curse cast by Pan, Regina accepts the price of never seeing Henry again. In the second half of the season, her dynamic character increases, teaching Emma magic and showing to have gained a gentler attitude with children. After seeing their mothers' history together, Regina officially moves on from her grudge on Snow White, actively helping in saving the latter's unborn child from the former's envious half-sister Zelena. Dawning on Tinker Bell and Zelena's words of not appreciating and missing out on what she has, she opens her heart to true love with Robin Hood. With love from him and Henry, Regina evolves greatly; utilizing light magic to defeat Zelena and showing the vile witch mercy out of belief she can change too. Unfortunately, at the finale, she became bitter towards Emma for accidentally ruining her cultivating love with Robin by bringing his late wife Marian back from the past. For a time she was resentful of Emma for what she did, criticizing her performances at following crises. She contemplated getting Marian out of the picture by using Magic Mirror to go back in time and do so. But after reliving the monstrosities she committed, she had a change of heart and saved Marian from a snow monster (even though it would be a perfect way to easily get rid of her). She also was willing to save Marian's life when the Snow Queen froze her. In this time, she wanted to change the rules so that villains like herself could get a happy ending, but did not lose ant-heroine role. After reprimanding an amnesiac Pinocchio, she learns that she must be patient and shows humility by apologizing. When asked by Snow to keep a secret of her own (that she and Charming exiled Maleficent's child through a portal after placing Emma's dark potential in it), Regina held no ill will about it. When it turned out Zelena had been impersonating Marian and was now with Robin's child, Regina attempted to use the Author to write her out of existence. When compared to her mother, she decides to focus on her happiness instead of jeopardizing it with her own self-destructive. In season 5, Regina had doubt in herself, believing others didn't see her as anymore than a former villain despite forgiveness. Her character evolves even more; learning to own up on her own actions and take responsibility instead of blaming others. When Robin is threatened by a Fury because of her failure to pay the price to save him (her life in exchange), she sacrifices herself, which in turn inspires the others to join her, thus driving off the Fury. Regaining her confidence, she is able to use the wand of the Apprentice to banish her sister. In the Underworld, she and Zelena learn to get along better and form trust in each other after learning more of their past. Unfortunately, when Robin is tragically killed and obliterated, Regina is in grief. She confides to Emma her struggle to suppress her inner demons. Wanting to be rid of them, she takes a serum from Dr. Jekyll and separates herself from her Evil Queen persona to destroy her. Powers and Abilities As the Evil Queen and being taught magic by Rumpelstiltskin Regina became a very powerful and evil female sorceress, with a magical power sufficient to provoke terror not only against ordinary people, but even against some of her evil colleagues.. She hoped that learning magic could teach her how to bring back her lover Daniel, who was killed by Cora, from the grave. This, however, ultimately fails and causes her to transform from sweet, innocent Regina into the vengeful and murderous Evil Queen. Unlike her sister or Emma, she lacked in power, this mixed with her constant self doubt she was often unable to tap into her fullest strength. However, at full strength and confidence, her powers reached a level that gave her enough power to level with her sister and even Rumple on some level. She may have been stronger then her mother, who was comparable to Rumple's, which is a sign of her power and potential. An example of this is how her magic was enough to protect Henry's heart from Peter Pan, but Zelena's was not strong enough for this. *'Magic': Regina is a very powerful witch with many magical powers. **'Teleportation': Regina can transport herself and other from one place to another in an instant usually in a cloud of purple smoke,in addition to purple smoke Regina is also able to teleport without it ***'Conjuring': Regina can conjure anything she wants out of thin air ***'Apportation': Regina can transport any thing she wants in an instant **'Telekinesis': Regina can move any object with just her mind usually through hand movements,she also has the ability to telekinetically choke someone by focusing on there neck **'Ripping out hearts': Like her mother, Regina can rip out the heart of anyone and magically control them or crush it to ash followed by them dying **'Shape-shifting': Regina can take the form of anything she wants (as seen when she disguised herself in to Ursula, a Fisherman,and a rat). However, she couldn't do so at first ***'Wood transformation': Regina can turn any object into wood as she did with a mermaid ***'Stone transformation:' As seen is season one, Regina can turn anyone to stone as shown with a cheeky elf **'Increased Physical Abilities': Regina has increased physical abilities as seen when she caught an arrow shot at her **'Elemental manipulation': Regina can control elements as seen when caused an earthquake at Town Hall ***'Pyrokinesis' Regina can control fire with her mind usually in the form of a fireball **'Spell-casting': Regina has the power to cast spells via her mother's spell book **'Weakened Sleeping Curse': Regina can put anyone to sleep with a wave of her hand **'Accelerating healing factor': Regina can heal any cuts or wounds **'Voice extraction': Regina can take the voice of anyone as seen when she takes Ariel's voice **'Potion craft:' Regina can brew potions as she did a sleeping curse **'Forgetting spell': Regina make people forget anything she wants **'Enchanting': Like many dark sorceresses Regina can enchant objects **'Paralyzing': Regina has the ability to freeze any moving thing **'Tracking Spell': as seen is season two Regina can touch the tracks of a car or truck and it will reveal how far the car went and where it is going **'Revealing': with a wave of Regina's hand she can reveal any thing that has been hidden by magic **'Mind switching': Regina has the power to put her mind in another person as seen when she put her mind in Mary Margaret **'Locater Spell': by pouring a potion on an object belonging to the person Regina can locate anyone **'Advanced horse-back riding': Regina has the ability to horse back ride on an advanced stage **'Portal creation': Regina has the power to open and close portals *'Mirror magic': Regina can spy on anyone and communicate through mirrors. Unlike Emma or Zelena, she cannot see across worlds with her magic due to a lack of magical power when compared to the more naturally powerful witches. *'Advanced Intelligence': Regina has a very high level of mind and intelligence. However, her single-minded desire to kill Snow White can easily hinder it and cause her to make irrational moves, which Snow, Charming, and the Blue Fairy exploited and used to capture her. Family † = deceased *Evil Queen (other half; formerly) *Cora Mills † (mother) *Prince Henry † (father) *Zelena (maternal half-sister) *King Leopold † (husband) *Snow White (stepdaughter) *Robin (niece) *Alice/Tilly (niece-in-law) *Henry Mills (adoptive son; step-great-grandson) *Cinderella/Jacinda (adoptive daughter-in-law) *Lucy (adoptive granddaughter; step-great-great-granddaughter) *David Nolan (stepson-in-law) *Emma Swan (step-granddaughter) *Prince Neal (step-grandson) *Killian Jones (step-grandson-in-law) *Hope Swan-Jones (step-great-granddaughter) *King Xavier (paternal grandfather) *The Miller (maternal grandfather) *Prince Henry's Brothers (paternal uncles) *Daniel Colter † (fiance) *Robin Hood † (boyfriend) *Dr. Facilier † (lover or boyfriend) Evil Acts Being the Evil Queen, Regina has committed numerous horrifying acts: Before First Curse *Tried turning the entire kingdom against her stepdaughter Snow White (stating in "The Evil Queen" ''that the princess killed Leopold to take the throne for herself) as revenge for her telling her mother of her love for the stable boy Daniel. However, as her father kept trying to tell her, Snow wasn't to be held responsible, for it was her mother's fault as she outright killed the stable boy to ensure Regina married Leopold (in fact, Cora manipulated the young girl). *Kidnapped Belle and told Rumple, whom she discovered she had feelings for, that she had committed suicide. ("''Skin Deep") *Kidnapped an innocent lumberjack and got his children, Hansel and Gretel, to sneak into the home of the Blind Witch, steal a magic apple with the Sleeping Curse put on it and come out with it. She also reveals that they weren't the first children she sent inside the gingerbread house. To add salt to the wound, as she liked to do back then, she banished Hansel and Gretel (who refused her offer to live with her) to the Infinite Forest, never to reunite with their father until 28 years later, when the Dark Curse is cast. ("True North") *Manipulated Jefferson, who possessed a magic hat that could transport people to other realms of magic (except the Land Without Magic), into taking her to Wonderland and rescue her father from her captivity. While at first seeming like a redeeming quality, she remembers Jefferson's statement about the hat's rule; two people go in, two people go out, no more and no less. As such, she abandons Jefferson in Wonderland and leaves with her father. He remained separated from his daughter for years on end as he slowly went insane in a mansion trying to make another magic hat, with the words "get it to work" taking over his mind and making him the Mad Hatter. ("Hat Trick") *Tries to execute Maid Marian. However, she is rescued by the time-traveling Emma Swan and Captain Hook, only to be killed later by Regina's half-sister Zelena. ("There's No Place Like Home") *Used the aforementioned Sleeping Curse apple on Snow White, causing her to go into a coma. ("The Cricket Game") *Perhaps the most-despicable act of all was that she resorted to casting the Dark Curse to acquire the happy ending she didn't realize she didn't deserve. Despite knowing that there were hundreds, perhaps thousands, of side-effects to using the Dark Curse that would scar all the lands of magic (particularly the Enchanted Forest) and warnings of her father and Maleficient that she would have an emptiness in her heart, she didn't care. This was mostly-caused by how Rumple had manipulated events in her life so that she would cast the Curse and reunite with his lost son Baelfire ("Pilot", "The Thing You Love Most"): **Sacrificed her father to do this, the one she loved most and the only one who saw the good in her. **Raids Snow and Charming's castle looking for their just-now-born daughter, intending to stop the Curse from being broken in the future. ("Pilot") Her conversation with Rumple reveals she had every intention of killing the newborn. ("Save Henry") **Banished almost everyone in the Enchanted Forest to her own new town Storybrooke in the Land Without Magic, their happiness stolen and past lives and memories gone. Time was frozen, preventing anyone from aging. **Had Jefferson/Mad Hatter remember his past life, which he believed to be the worst punishment the Curse could've given, as he was forced to watch as his daughter is raised by people who aren't her parents. **Left David Nolan/Prince Charming in a coma, preventing him from rekindling his love with Snow White/Mary Margret Blanchard. **She imprisoned her only friend in the underground galleries under the city library, forcing her to protect with her life the mechanism of destruction of Storybrooke assuming the appearance of whatever form it was most congenial to; her Dragon's form and the undead's form (after she was killed by Emma in the first season). Season 1 *Attempts pushing Emma Swan out of town through various means, both due to how Henry will never be hers unless she gets rid of Emma and that she'll break the Dark Curse if she begins to believe in Storybrooke's magic, which Henry was trying to do. This "political" battle goes on for most of the season. *Has Belle imprisoned for no good reason. *Talks Henry's therapist Dr. Hopper into believing his fairy tale theories are crazy, which would distance him from Emma. However, this decision ended up putting him in further danger, as he would venture into a mine later on to prove he's not crazy. ("That Still Small Voice") *Kills Sheriff Graham/Huntsman by crushing his heart into dust, then tried sabotaging Emma's attempt to become Sheriff with Sidney Glass, manipulating him into thinking she loves him when she doesn't. ("The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter") *Tries destroying the love between David and Mary Margaret by making David's "wife" Kathryn, who admitted that she may have wanted them together, aware of their love. This led to Kathryn leaving town for Boston. To add salt to the wound, Regina found Kathryn's letter to David saying that he should be with Mary Margaret, threw it into a fire and smiled evilly. ("What Happened To Fredrick") *Got Moe French to steal numerous items from Mr. Gold's home, including the chipped cup that he values so much, his only item from his previous "lover" Belle. ("Skin Deep") *Got Mr. Gold to kill Kathryn and frame Mary Margaret, as she would have to be taken out of town for her incarceration; due to bad things happening to people who try to leave town, she hoped that she would die in a car crash as a result. Though she wanted Gold to kill Kathryn, he actually decided to kidnap her instead, as murder is taken much more seriously in the Land Without Magic than their world. *Tries to put Emma under the Sleeping Curse using the same apple she used on Snow White. However, Henry ingests it instead. ("An Apple Red as Blood") Season 2 *Lying about the Enchanted Forest's fate after the curse. ("Broken") *Goes down to Maleficent's cave prison in search of the Trigger, which could destroy Storybrooke and kill everyone not born in the Land Without Magic. She intended to escape by using a magic bean, taking Henry with her because he can never belong solely to her with his blood relatives Emma, Neal (Baelfire), Snow, David, and Gold in the picture. ("The Evil Queen") *Assisted her mother Cora in killing Snow's former maid, Johanna. ("The Queen Is Dead") Season 4 *Tried to kill "Marian" ("A Tale of Two Sisters") Notes *Regina started Season 2 out as an anti-hero, became the secondary antagonist for a brief time when she become Cora's helper, and then returned to an anti-hero when the new antagonists arose. It is also notable that she shared the role of the secondary antagonist with Captain Hook. See also *Regina Mills at the Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Parents Category:Charismatic Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tragic Category:Extravagant Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Usurper Category:Redeemed Category:Related to Hero Category:In Love Category:Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Protective Category:Traitor Category:Femme Fatale Category:Affably Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Hegemony Category:Insecure Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Incriminators Category:Cataclysm Category:Hero's Lover Category:Anarchist Category:Obsessed Category:Outcast Category:Power Hungry Category:Pawns Category:Hypocrites Category:Betrayed Category:Brainwashers Category:Suicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Misanthropes Category:Rivals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Monarchs Category:Murderer Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Nihilists Category:Wrathful Category:Extremists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Successful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychopath Category:Rapists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mutated Category:Serial Killers